


"sweet dreams"

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuHaru Week 2k19 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Day 3, Do some drabbles, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Not idea how to tackle this, Post-Canon, Shuharu Week 2019, when in doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: October 11 is a normal day for some people. For others can be a special day or even their birthday. But for one person, one single person, was the day her life did a suddenly 180 turn. One that made it who she was.October 11, 20xx - The day Okumura Haru lost her father.Even one year later, the skeletons are crawling on her mind.





	"sweet dreams"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Movies/Dreams  
> The hardest idea to tackle. I literally didn't have any idea to how handling this.  
> So I choose Dreams due to it's matching with Nightmares. Also, when in doubt, just dabble away.

Eyes open.

Eyelids heavy.

A cold night.

Haru keeps most blankets.

Her face, she’s dreaming.

What is she dreaming?

Back to sleep.

* * *

Wake up.

What’s…

Haru is fighting.

A nightmare?

Don’t question it.

Protect her.

Raise the blankets.

Embrace her.

She’s fighting.

Tell her everything is going to be fine.

She’s done fighting.

Now she’s crying.

Is ok. That dreadful October anniversary is behind us now.

She holds me.

I hold her.

She tells me “I love you”.

“I love you too”.

I let her cry until she gets back to sleep.

* * *

Wake up.

Another nightmare.

Protect her.

She’s fighting.

Embrace her.

She embraces me.

She’s still fighting.

Still dreaming?

She stops.

She smiles.

Still dreaming.

Nightmare becomes sweet dreams now.

Back to sleep with her.

* * *

Wake up.

It’s morning.

She’s nowhere to be seen.

Get worried.

The door opens.

She’s there with coffee.

She’s smiling.

Beautiful like this morning sun.

“Good morning.” She says.

“Good morning.”

She’s back.

I grab the cup.

She leans on my shoulder.

 "Thank you.”

“Don’t worry.”

“I love you, kitten.”

“I love you too, sheep.”

Every october will be hard.

But I will protect you.

Make those nightmares turn into sweet dreams.

 **Like always.**  

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words. Thank the universe for dabbles.


End file.
